Perfect Date
by DJ Lee
Summary: All Casey wants is the perfect date. Dasey. Spoilers to Teddy's Back.


Hello, fans! I hope you're all doing well. I've recently been contacted by Aqua88, which some of you may know as Kelly, about the ongoing project of the **Dasey Documentary**. It's this nifty project that _you_ fans can take part in by expressing your love of Dasey for whatever reason it may be. Right now Kelly and the manager of the project, iluvarticmonkeys--Christina, are requesting for your input to make this ever growing project a success and before the show is done airing! For more info, you can check out the instructions on YouTube, which unfortunately I do not have the links to. Though I'm sure Kelly would be more than happy to provide you with them. So once you've gotten the information, start those videos or what have you that you're willing to contribute and make this project not only epic, but full of awesomeness!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Life with Derek is copyright Shaftesbury, Disney Channel, Family Channel, and Nickelodeon. This story was created for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended. It will be removed immediately and without question upon request.

**Note:** Spoilers to Teddy's Back.

**Perfect Date  
**

The sound of the front door closing softly brought his attention away from the hockey game to the person standing in the foyer. Derek raised an eyebrow curiously at the mixed expression of contentment and disappointment on his step-sister's face.

"I take it that the date with Truman went well?" he asked, flicking his eyes back to the television set.

Casey sighed before moving away from the door and up the stairs, completely ignoring his question, much to his chagrin. She was not in the mood to deal with any of Derek's taunts and only wanted to collapse on her bed and sleep the night away. Although the date was considered perfect, nothing felt right, especially the end. Truman was supposed to tell her what a great time he had and then he'd give her a good night kiss and then ask her out again, not to exclaim his dismay at the absurdly fairytale date which she had eventually heartbrokenly called a prank date.

She briefly wondered what had possessed her to call Truman back before he could leave. That "gotcha" line totally left her mouth before her mind could process what she had done. Why had she done that and why had she kissed him? As far as could tell, Truman was nothing but an egotistical stubborn jerk who had chased her for weeks on end until she finally relented.

Casey briefly compared him to Derek but then cringed with disgust. From what she gathered on Derek's dating manners during that time she tried to prevent Emily from dating Derek, Casey considered Derek the perfect gentleman. Much to her disappointment, Truman had felt so fake tonight and everything felt forced. At least the girls she had talked to told her that Derek would pay and was the sweetest guy, even when breaking up with them; though she had to reconsider his tactics when dealing with Kendra. But Kendra was an exception. As much as she loved Kendra, that girl was dense so she couldn't entirely blame Derek.

Sam was sweet when they were together and was a very good boyfriend, though their lack of communication was their ultimate downfall. Otherwise she'd consider dating him again, but right now she felt nothing but friendship toward the blonde boy. Then Max… she didn't want to remember how she had to change her entire being just to fit in with his crowd. Now that she thought about it, he was probably fine as a friend too, but as a boyfriend… he was a bit inconsiderate of her feelings and too self-centered in his world that he hardly had time to do what she wanted. Her thoughts briefly flashed to Scott and she shuddered. She didn't even want to remember what a douche he was.

She really needed to stop thinking now. Casey knew that if she didn't stop now, she'd be up all night. Sighing, she collapsed face first into her bed and closed her eyes, letting the darkness consume her. She was exhausted and she had a feeling that she'd need her energy to relay the events of the date to Emily the next day.

-ooo-

Derek couldn't help but notice that Casey was uncharacteristically quiet the next day. He was prepared to taunt her until no tomorrow except the first few jabs he took had absolutely no effect on her. He couldn't help but be curious as to what had happened with her date with Truman and made a mental note to ask Emily when he got the chance, since it was most likely that Casey would tell everything to her.

So when he tried to corner Emily at school to retrieve the information, he was utterly disappointed that Emily was absent. He'd have to corner her at her house later.

-ooo-

Derek despised the smirk on Truman's face as he walked down the hall, no doubt looking for Casey. He'd take it that the date went well. No matter what, Derek still hated Truman's guts. Not only did he have the gall to outright rate girls and make it public knowledge (which he only done mentally) he also hit on some of the most influential females in his life, though he'd rather not count Casey.

He spared a glance down the hall at Casey's locker and noticed with glee that she had already left. So much for meeting up with Truman… Derek stole a glance at his watch and noted that Casey must've caught the bus home, which was just fine with him. As Derek walked out the front doors of the school, he snickered at the confused look on Truman's face.

-ooo-

Casey didn't know what to make of Emily's reaction, aside from the coughing and nose blowing that was. The girl was completely somber throughout the whole tale until Casey reached the end, where Emily looked as if she wanted to gag. She wasn't sure if it was because of Emily's illness or if that was what she felt about the situation.

"Dump him."

"What?" Her brain didn't fully processed what her friend had just said.

"Dump him, Case," said Emily wisely. "Truman is a douche. Trust me, I would know."

Casey didn't really follow her friend's logic. "He's a douche… how? And I should dump him… why?"

Emily rolled her eyes and explained. "Truman may seem like the perfect gentleman and all that… but he really isn't. He's nothing but an arrogant prick and player. Based on my research, he'd hurt you so fast and much that you won't know what hit you."

"But you dated him," Casey pointed out.

"My liking him and my date with him was a severe lapse in judgment on my part. I, unfortunately, was able to gather more info on him _after_ I dated him, otherwise I'd totally have steered clear of him," said Emily. "Though I do seem to have a thing for arrogant guys…" she added as an afterthought.

Casey could tell that her friend was thinking about her long lived crush on Derek which thankfully ended last year when she started dating Sheldon.

"So you're telling me that I should… dump him…" said Casey slowly.

"Yes." At Casey's uncertain look, Emily gave her friend a reassuring smile. "Casey, any guy who doesn't respect you for you doesn't even deserve you, even if your idea of a perfect date is a bit farfetched."

What Emily said made sense. All she wanted was a guy who liked her for her and actually respected her strange neurotic nature. She was prepared to thank her friend when Emily added, "It also doesn't help that you are a bit high maintenance."

"Hey!" Casey's exclaimed indignantly, though a smile was on her lips.

-ooo-

When Derek had dropped by for a visit at Emily's house, thankfully after Casey had left, he wasn't sure if the smile on her face was something to be afraid of or not. He shifted on his feet uneasily, unsure of how to come about retrieving the information. It wasn't every day that Derek Venturi openly asked for information on Casey's love life. He found the information himself.

"Um…" he trailed off.

"She's going to dump him," supplied Emily airily.

He could only blink in confusion before the news fully settled in his brain and for some reason the urge to do victory laps had overtaken him. He tried his best to keep his face straight and remain still. "Really now?"

Derek didn't know how he had gone from asking what happened with Casey and Truman to having a full blown recap of their date. He also didn't know why the idea of Truman wanting to dump Casey after chasing her for so long had upset him. Though he had to admit, the real neurotic Casey was a bit much, but that was no reason to dump the girl after he caught a glimpse of her real personality. Blowing him off didn't count. When he thought back to his own experience with Kendra, he had actually liked her even with all her flaws, until the Derry and Der-bear was too much for him to handle.

As he was preparing to leave the Davis residence, Emily said to him, "Maybe you should show Casey that her idea of a perfect date isn't so absurd after all."

He was about to shoot her a confused look before it was replaced by disgust and fear as Emily hurriedly grabbed a few tissues to blow her already red nose. Derek made a mental note to take some medicine when he got home.

-ooo-

Over the course of the next few days Casey tried her best to go about finding a way to break up with Truman, though she wasn't quite sure how. She had been quiet for most of the week, which she was sure Derek must've caught onto, though he too for some reason was oddly quiet. Brushing it off, Casey decided that she needed to be straight and forward—enough with avoiding Truman like she had been doing for the past few days.

It was just her luck that Truman was heading her way and she decided that it was now or never. As soon as he stopped in front of her, she realized that she might not have it in her to break it to him after all. After Emily nudged her from behind, Casey squared her shoulders and leveled her gaze on Truman's dark eyes.

"Casey," he said with a smile and a hint of a smirk.

She forced a tight lipped smile back at him.

"I was beginning to think you were avoiding me," he stated.

Casey stilled. What was she supposed to say? _Yes, of course I was avoiding you, you douche!_ She hardly thought that that would go over well. Clearing her throat, she decided to go for, "Sorry, I had some stuff to take care of."

Luckily he bought the excuse and extended his arm for her to take. "Shall we go to lunch?"

He was being so gentlemanly that she momentarily forgot what she had set out to do and was about to accept when Emily nudged her again. Casey snapped back to her senses and let her hands, which were partially in the air, drop back to her sides.

Truman looked at her quizzically.

"Truman…" she said, looking into his eyes. "We need to talk."

-ooo-

Derek had spent the next few days mulling over what Emily had said and he still wasn't quite sure what to think of it. Every time he saw her in the halls she'd send him this look that made him immediately walk the opposite direction. It was her knowing look that caused him unease, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking and feeling. He shuddered at the thought.

Just when he thought he had lost Emily, she had found him on his way to ditching class. How she knew where he was heading, he still didn't know.

"Look, Em. I still don't understand what you mean, so can you _please_ leave me alone?" he pleaded, inching closer to the school exit.

"Derek, you can be in denial until you're old and wrinkly, but just admit that you like Casey and that if it were you on that date instead of Truman, you'd definitely enjoy it," said Emily with that disturbingly knowing grin.

He backed up until he was flush against the lockers, even though there were a good several feet between them. "No… no… and no! I do not like Casey! You must be insane!"

She sent him a pointed look and suddenly he wasn't so sure anymore. Did he like Casey? He tolerated her, yes… but going so far as _liking_ her? He highly doubted it. But then why did he feel absolutely thrilled when she was single and incredibly annoyed and grumpy when she wasn't? She didn't annoy him, but he enjoyed annoying _her_ and strangely enough he had accepted her neurotic tendencies, as quirky as they were. He also always felt happier around her for some strange reason, even if it prompted him to taunt her most of the time. He still didn't understand… but if what Emily said was true? What if he really did like Casey? Derek paled at the thought and suddenly his legs didn't feel so sturdy anymore.

It was as if Emily knew exactly what was going through his brain so she merely sent him a reassuring smile before leaving him alone in the halls, pale and wide-eyed.

It also didn't help that a few minutes later he received a text from Emily saying: _Casey and Truman broke up during lunch_ or that most of the school was abuzz with the news.

-ooo-

Derek was oddly absent the next few days, Casey noted. Whenever she was home he'd be out somewhere, either at hockey practice or out with the guys. Even when dinner time came around he'd sit in his room and then eat after everyone was in bed. She had asked her mom and George about Derek's strange behavior but they were just as puzzled about him as she was.

A few more days passed where she hardly saw Derek except for a few quick glimpses in the halls if she was lucky and much to her annoyance, he had a new girl on his arm every time. She didn't know why she felt enraged at the sight until she realized with dread that she might be jealous. Casey was glad that Derek was hardly around since it made avoiding him that much easier.

-ooo-

Emily would be a fool to miss the strange behavior between the two step-siblings. Ever since her little talk with Derek, she knew exactly what he was trying to do and she couldn't help but smile at how futile his attempts were. Casey on the other hand, she had yet to discover, but Emily had a really good guess as to her strange behavior.

She squared her shoulders and approached Derek and his new flavor of the week.

-ooo-

Casey knew that something strange was up if both Emily and Derek had been avoiding her for a week. Derek avoiding her didn't really bother her since that was what she was trying to do, but Emily? She couldn't help but wonder.

She didn't find out what was going on until late that same afternoon when she received a text from Emily to dress nicely and to meet her at the front of Smelly Nelly's. Something was definitely up, Casey decided.

So a few hours later, there Casey stood in front of Smelly Nelly's looking for her best friend when a familiar looking car pulled up in front of her. She leaned down to look through the open window and hissed at the driver, "What are _you_ doing here?"

It took a few seconds for a response, but eventually Derek shook his head to clear his thoughts and gestured for her to get in. "Emily asked me to give you a ride."

Wary of what his true intentions were, Casey slowly climbed into the car and scooted as far away from him as she could in the limited space of the car. "If Emily asked you to give me a ride, then why did she tell me to meet her in front of Smelly Nelly's?" asked Casey.

Derek shrugged suspiciously, but she decided to let the topic drop. She wasn't in the mood to talk to him, let alone be anywhere near him. Just being by him had made her revelation come back full force and suddenly her stomach felt very uneasy. Derek seemed to notice her unease and asked her if she was all right. She had merely nodded, though she continued to scoot to the side until she was practically flush against the door.

They sat the rest of the ride in silence and it wasn't long before they arrived at a restaurant halfway across town. Casey was amazed at the choice of restaurant and was about to make a comment when Derek had appeared by her side, opening the door for her and holding out a hand for her to take. She felt incredibly warm inside and she was sure that her face must've turned slightly red. Then for the first time that night, she realized what Derek was wearing and her face flamed up even more.

"Allow me to make this an evening you won't ever forget," he said so softly that she didn't even think about what was happening, that Emily had set her up, that she was out with Derek and merely accepted his outstretched hand.

And forget the date she did not. It was the best date she had ever been on and it seemed as if Derek was genuine and sincere the entire time. He seemed to actually enjoy her idea of a date which Truman had scoffed at and admitted wasn't his thing. Gone was the annoying, arrogant step-brother, and in was the sweet guy she knew that he could be. She was in love and she could tell from the look in his eyes as he leaned over to kiss her lightly on the lips, that so was he. Damn. She'd have to find a way to thank Emily later.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I must certainly say that I wasn't expecting to write a story for quite a while since I hardly have time for that anymore, but here it is... It wasn't meant to be full-blown one-shot, but it ending up being one anyways, heh. I apologize if some of the scenes seem a bit short and rushed, but I had originally planned it to be a very short one-shot or even a drabble so I was going for shortness right there. Oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless.**


End file.
